Alone
by aznwhitekid
Summary: It started with a joke. Akuroku
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: I don't own KH or any of the awesome characters in it, as much as I would like to. This goes for all of the chapters.  
Warning: If you don't like yaoi, you should click back.**

**Please R&R! My first story :3**

**Eventual Akuroku. And other pairings to be revealed.  
**

____________________

Roxas licked his new lip ring. This'll take some getting used to.

He was dared by his so-called 'friends' to do it. Well, actually, after some harmless jokes made by his little clique, the town's bullies joined in. That eventually led to some "chicken-wuss!"-ing and "shut up, bitch!"-ing, and bam! Roxas forced himself to get a new lip ring to shut everyone up.

Actually, he thought it looked kind of cool, but that's not the point. He was already on his parents' shit list with whatever he's been doing lately, so he really didn't want to hear what they thought about this new addition to his face.

Nevertheless, he dragged himself home (he had to eat at some point)--with his friends' comments about how cool he looked with said new face ornament pestering him all the way--and braced himself for the explosion that was the size of a million exploding chocobos surely waiting for him behind his front door. He was, afterall, late for dinner. It was already 8:00. He said he'd be home by 6:30. Who knew that lip piercing took so long?

He bade his friends goodbye and a promise to see them tomorrow. Roxas cut across the huge front lawn to his house (more like mini-mansion) and opened his door. Silence.

"Hello? Anyone awake?" He called out. He walked into the hallway on the left of the spacious room he was in and peered into the dining room. No one there.

Well, since he was lucky enough to have the house to himself for a few more hours, he should think of ways to fake sick so it could delay his parents' verbal flaying a bit longer. Roxas walked on a little more down the hallway. Suddenly, his chocolate-locked twin brother came out of one of the multiple doors and stared wide-eyed at Roxas. He pulled Roxas into the bathroom that was handy near by and closed the door.

"Sora? Where's Mom and Dad?" he asked.

"Mom and Dad are pissed, so I suggest you get into the maze that is our house and not try to get out until tomorrow morning," whispered Sora. "And keep your voice down so they don't know where you are. And--OHMYGOD is that a lip ring?"

"Yeah........"

"Roxas! You can't keep doing this stuff! I can only cover for you for so long, you know."

"..." Roxas looked away. "Sorry, Sora."

"S'okay, bro. You're my brother. But even Cloud says you've gone too far with that last stunt."

"Cloud?" Roxas questioned doubtfully. Cloud, their older brother, rarely voiced his opinion on anything.

"Yeah. Hard to believe, right? Well, you should go into hiding soon. The rents were glaring daggers at me and Cloud all dinner. So, go," Sora pushed Roxas a little towards the door. And then he ruffled his hair. "I like your lip ring, by the way. Looks cool."

"...Thanks, Sora." With a final glance at his brother, he left.

_____________________

He ran through the hallway, back into the big front room and was going to make his escape into the right hallway when--

"There you are, Roxas," boomed his father's deep voice. Roxas nervously turned around and saw that his parents were sitting in one of the many comfortable seats in the room. He bit his lip and stiffened. He remembered about his lip ring. And now that he did, he realized it was hurting like a bitch.

"Roxas, have a seat," his mother pointed at the sofa across from their couch.

Roxas slowly made his way to the seat and sat down stiffly.

"You were late for dinner, Roxas," said his father.

"I..I'm sorry."

"What have you been doing? Spending your time wasting our money on distasteful facial jewelry?"

Ah. So his parents had noticed. However, Roxas didn't say anything. Better to let them get all their steam out.

"Do you need to add another thing to your quickly growing list of wrongs you have been committing lately? Your late AND you have a lip ring? Add that to all that talking back lately. And getting into many fights. My, another boy's parent even contacted me about your behavior.."

Blah, blah, blah. Roxas tried very hard to tune them out, but eventually one thing turned into another, and some how his mom was now yelling about something completely irrelevant to the situation at hand. Finally, Roxas lost his temper and started yelling.

"Look, will you please SHUT UP! I already said I'm SORRY, ok? What else do you want me to say? Jeez fricking GOD you people are so ANNOYING!"

"...Roxas. We can't deal with you anymore," said his mother. She left.

For a long three minutes Roxas glared at his father in silence. His mother finally came back with Sora and Cloud.

"Why are we here?" asked Sora.

Sora sat on the couch to the left of Roxas. Cloud to the right. Roxas' glance flickered between both, silently asking for help. They both were looking elsewhere.

"We want you to be here for this annoucement," said his mother. His father picked up. "We're sending you all to boarding school."

"What?! Why me too??" shrieked Sora, rather loudly.

Their father answered, "We need you to keep an eye on Roxas. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble and his behavior becomes better. And Cloud, you're there in case it gets out of control."

Cloud just looked away. Roxas thought this was the most moronic idea that he'd ever heard. Hello? That's what the counselors and the school people are there for. Sora and Cloud really don't need to go with him.

"You leave the day after the next. Good night." Their parents left them to themselves.

Cloud soon followed after them, muttering a "great."

"Sora? I'm really sorry...." Sora looked up at Roxas.

"I know you are. Just...I dunno. I'll talk to you tomorrow, I guess..."

And so Roxas was alone.


	2. Traverse

**Disclaimer**: if i owned them, i wouldn't need to write fanfics.

**A/N**: THANKS FOR REVIEWING! when i got my emails about them i was like OMG lol;  
anyway, i hope you like this chapter :D sorry for not replying heh THANKS TO MY LOVELY MICHELLE FOR HELPING ME EDIT! :3

anyway, ONWARD!  
(fyi imagine roxas, sora, and cloud wearing black converse)(unless u don't like converse...then imagine the shoes how you like. personally, i think that chuck taylors complete any outfit :3)

(=======+=======)

"_We want you to be here for this announcement," said his mother. His father picked up._

_"We're sending you all to boarding school."_

(=======+=======)

Roxas sat on the couch. He was sorry for Sora. And for Cloud. It was his fault...it seemed like a lot of things were his fault lately.

He hated his parents.

He seemed frozen on the couch. After what seemed like forever and a day, he stood up and paced around the room nervously. He didn't know what to say to Sora and Cloud. They shouldn't have had to go with him.

He slowly climbed up the marble staircase on the left and made his way to his black and white room. He was going to miss it.

Roxas flopped on the bed and wished he could wake up next century.

(=======+=======)

The next morning, Roxas woke up far too early for his taste. He crept to the usual spot, the place his friends always hung out at. He knew no one was going to be there, but he wanted to take in his surroundings for the last time for a year.

He made his way down the silent street in silence, save for the soft sound of his footsteps. When he got to the hideout, he pulled open the old rag that served as a door. He was surprised to find a girl there. Olette.

His friend, Olette, was apart of his familiar foursome. She had sweet green eyes, a raspy but calming voice, and wavy brown hair. Anyone in their group would have fallen for her, but she was too much like a sister/motherly figure to them than anything else.

He remembered that she liked to wake up early.

"Hey Roxas. You're up early."

"Yeah...." He sunk into an old squashy armchair. Their hangout was a cool little place, full of vintage furniture that they all helped save up for over the years in agreement that they needed a place comfortable to meet and talk.

"Is something wrong, Roxas?"

"...How could you tell?"

Olette smiled. "You're not a morning person. You couldn't sleep because something's wrong. You wanna tell me about it?"

Roxas sighed. "I don't know. I guess I need to tell you, because I don't think you guys would like it if I just...nevermind." Olette looked at him with a questioning gaze. "So you know how I got home way later than I was supposed to yesterday? Well, my parents got really pissed. They started bitching at me. And at the end they told me that they couldn't deal with me anymore...and now they're sending me away to boarding school."

"What? No! When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow...I have to take a train out to Radiant Garden. The school's actually somewhere in Traverse Town, but you can only get there by going to RG first." Roxas had read the pamphlets that his parents had left on his desk.

"I'm going to miss you guys...." Roxas looked down into his lap. Suddenly, he felt a pair of warm arms embrace him.

"Then we're going to spend the rest of the day with you and help you pack and everything! Don't worry, Roxas! We'll webcam all the time and stuff. And when you come back next summer, it'll be just the same. Come on! Let's get the others! It's too early to be depressed, 'cause we have a lot to do!"

Roxas slowly smiled back at her. His mood was always affected by others. He let himself be tugged by Olette out of the hangout and onto the lit streets. The sun seemed to come out just as his mood as began to get better. If that wasn't cliche, he didn't know what was.

"Okay, first let's get Hayner and Pence."

(=======+=======)

Sitting on top of the clock tower, feeling a gentle breeze every now and then, is a calming and soothing activity. Roxas had just about the best day ever, but now that it was coming to a close, he couldn't fight the approaching doom. He knew that it wasn't going to be the same again between him and his friends after this.

He licked more of his melting popsicle, glad that it was cold because his lip was starting to throb from that cursed loop of metal of his said body part.

The beautiful sunset was losing his light soon, and he had to get home. He looked over at his friends.

"Guys? I have to get home. I need to pack."

Hayner, the guy with the outdated military cargos, blond hair and attitude problem, said, "Come on! It's your last day. Just piss off your parents one more time...it's not like they can do anything worse to you."

Roxas agreed silently, licking at his popsicle again. They stayed until the sun went down.

After the stars were out, they slowly made the long trek down the stairs, joking and laughing like they always did. Pence, the chubby guy with the hairband holding up his black hair said,"I wonder if they'll have sea-salt ice cream at your new school..."

"They better... Or I'll sue them unless they get some," replied Roxas. He absolutely loved sea-salt ice cream.

They walked the rest of the familiar suburban streets of Twilight Town in silence until they got to Roxas' house.

"Well, I guess this is it," announced Hayner.

They all shared their goodbyes, tears pricking at their eyes, but all of them holding them back.

They went their separate ways, with promises to call each other. Olette told Roxas that she could call them anytime there was something that he needed to say.

(=======+=======)

"Hey, Roxas?" Roxas was going around his room, finding random clothes and stuffing them in a huge suitcase. He looked up to find Sora in the doorway.

"Look, Sora. I'm really sorry. I seriously wouldn't have done that if I knew you and Cloud were going to be included in the consequence."

"S'okay Roxy." Sora sat down on Roxas' neat (for once) bed in the center of the room. "It'll be a new opportunity, I guess. I just wonder what it'll be like."

(=======+=======)

The next morning Roxas dressed quickly. Black skinny jeans (but still loose), black studded belt, black shirt, and his usual black and white checker wristband and rings. Roxas really liked black and white.

He met Sora and Cloud in the foyer with their bags and the whatever else they wanted to bring. Sora was wearing his usual baggy black jeans, lots of chains on the belt, a form-fitting normal blue shirt, and a lot of rings/strings/wristbands on his hands. Cloud was wearing normal black jeans and a casual button-down shirt.

They all walked to the train station (it was one street away) with minimal conversation.

It turned out that their parents sending them to boarding school wasn't just some spontaneous thing. They had actually been thinking about it for awhile, and since Roxas had been acting increasingly bad, (to them) they just went ahead and signed them up. They were waiting for the right time to break it to them.

Well, whoopee. Their timing is amazing.

The train ride to Radiant Garden was a long six hours. Sora quickly became bored on the ride, so he pestered Roxas or Cloud endlesslyBoth eventually got annoyed at him, so told him to stop it. Sora was silent for the rest of the ride.

As Roxas was watching Twilight Town fade away in the distance, he couldn't help feeling as if he was leaving apart of himself behind.

(=======+=======)

Radiant Garden and Traverse Town were very different. It was strange that they were connected. Radiant Garden was bright and had the bustling mood of a Radiant Garden there were big, wooden double doors on the far west of the city limits. When you go through those doors, it's like a whole different world.

The first two districts of Traverse were dark. It seemed like the sun just didn't want to shine there. However, it still had a warm, homey feeling, like a late summer evening. Traverse had a distinctly Victorian style to the buildings in it. It was separated into three districts, Roxas had learned. They were all pretty much dedicated to the school there.

The first district was for hanging out and eating, most of the inhabitants of Radiant Garden came there a lot for dates, coffee, or whatever else they wanted to do. There weren't many actual restaurants, mainly cafes.

The second district is where a lot of females from the city spend their time. The shops there were fashionable and in style. It was like an outdoor mall. It was also where the dorms for the school were. The whole left side of district was for the housing of the students. That'll be where Roxas, Sora, and Cloud would be staying for the school year. There, was also the entertainment. Bowling alleys, movie houses, whatever, took up the right side. The shops were scattered about. When you take the stairs down into the courtyard separating the two sides, there was a fountain with pretty designs. There were benches around the courtyard, there for people that wanted to take a breather, have a chat or something.

The third district was entirely taken by the school. The school was grand, having a castle-like, majestic air about it. The first two districts were dark, the third looked...well, it looked kind of like Twilight Town. The sun shined through here, it made one want to jump into the air with joy (not that someone'd do that, they wouldn't want to look lame). The air was warm, it made you feel safe.

Roxas, for the first time, thought that going here might not be so bad.

(=======+=======)

"Come on, Roxas! We're going to get our rooms and stuff!" yelled Sora. He was already leaving the 3rd district. Sora was one that didn't really appreciate the beauty of architecture.

Roxas walked towards him. Cloud was already in the second district, walking fast towards the sign-in table by the entrance of the dorms.

Roxas quickly ran to cross the gap between them.

"Hello, we're Roxas, Sora, and Cloud Strife. We're here to check into the dorms," informed Cloud to a woman at the desk.

"Alrighty. Let's see, Cloud? The senior? You're going to be in 26A in building two. Your roommate is Squall Leonhart. Sora and Roxas, you two will be rooming together in the sophomore's building. Room 13A in building three. Just to tell you guys, the letters stand for which floor you're on. So all of you will be on ground floor," said the woman, trying look important at the desk. "Here are your schedules."

"Thanks," Cloud muttered. He turned around. "Well, guys, I'll see you later. Don't blow anything up."

With that warm farewell, he was off, heading in the general direction of building two.

"Aww, man! Do you have a map or something, Roxas? I'll get lost really easily," complained Sora.

"Sora...what happened to the packet you got? There was a map in there..." Roxas shook his head. "It's ok. We have almost all the same classes, so you can just follow me or something. C'mon, let's go dump our stuff in our room."

After an half an hour of running around trying to find their room, they finally came across a door marked with 13A. It was quite big for a dorm room, with two beds on each side of the room. There was a computer desk on both sides, and a couch on one side with a very small TV facing it. On the side opposite of the TV, there was a bathroom. There were also two closets.

Sora quickly claimed his bed and dumped all his belongings there. He started to make a mess, declaring that it wasn't 'homey' enough. Roxas, on the other hand, made his bed with his black and white sheets, and started to fill his closet with clothes. He decided that he could do the rest of the unpacking later.

"Hey, Roxas. I'm gonna go explore and stuff, ok? 'Cause I dunno about you, but I'm STARVING. Wanna come with?"

"Sure." Roxas grabbed his wallet, and together they made their way to first district. "Sora...we should probably get our textbooks, don't ya think?"

"Nah. I'm good. That can wait 'til tomorrow."

Sora didn't care about school as much as Roxas did. He only did whatever he had to so he didn't fail. Roxas thought that school was interesting. Who wouldn't want to learn? He now thought of boarding school as a new place he could consume more information.

They quickly found a cafe to eat at. It was called Rhapsody. There was a guy playing in the corner, with a long blue guitar thing. He provided soft music for a overall soothing atmosphere. Sora immediately ordered two sandwiches for them. It was 3:30.

"Ohhh....." Sora groaned. "This is like heaven! It tastes so goooooooooood..."

"Shut up, Sora, you're like having an orgasm."

This quickly became Sora's favorite hangout.

(=======+=======)

After the late lunch, Sora went off to their room. He had this strange thing where he gets really tired right after he eats. Roxas thought that trait made him seem like an old man.

Roxas didn't want to go back to the room, so he bade Sora good bye and started wandering around. Really, Traverse Town wasn't bad. He could like it here.

Roxas went into a book store and quickly bought a book he'd been eyeing for quite some time back home. He went outside and sat down in one of many benches surrounding the plaza.

He'd just began the book when he heard a--

"Roxas?"

It was an familiar but distant female voice. It was sugary sweet, reminding him of candy. There was only one girl he knew with that voice.

He looked up. A pale, short, pretty blonde girl with baby-blue eyes was in front of him. His suspicions were right.

"Namine!"

Namine, his oldest friend in the world. Namine, who had to move in eighth grade and left Roxas alone. He stood up and hugged her, a familiar gesture. She returned the hug and they both sat on the bench.

"Oh my god, Roxas! You've grown so much taller! About time, too," teased Namine. "At least you're what, 5'6" now?"

"Thanks a lot, Nam," smirked Roxas. "What's up? Did you come here last year? You didn't tell me anything!"

They ended up talking for another hour, making easy conversation. Namine had moved to Radiant Garden, and since the best school in the area was here, her parents sent her to this one. It was an unbelievable concidence.

School began tomorrow, and Roxas felt much better now that he knew at least one person that wasn't his brothers.

(=======+=======)

.....and that's that! sorry if this is a boring chapter, personally, i found it hard to get through.  
the next one will be better, i promise!

**andrea out.**


	3. Fish Scarf

**Please review! It makes me happy :D**

**Okay, just so you know, ffnet makes a lot of weird grammar/spelling changes so if you see something weird, blame it on that. :D  
But a lot of times it's me too....hn.....ok whatever moving on.**

**Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own.**

**ONWARD!**

______________________

When Roxas returned to his room, his lip ring was hurting again. He was starting to want to take it out. He thought it was more trouble that it's worth. However, he was in a decent mood after his encounter with Namine so he decided to just let it be.

He smiled to himself as he remembered her reaction to it.

"…_I'll just pretend it's not there…"_

Sora was waiting for him when he entered the room. He was kind of bouncing on the bed with a constipated expression.

"Sora…do you need to go? I mean, you should go number two twice a day, you know." **(1)**

Sora rolled his eyes. "Come on! Let's go see a movie! I'm bored."

"You know we just got here right? Don't you have other stuff to do? Like unpacking?"

Sora pointed to the mess on his bed. "I already did."

"…Fine, let's go."

They walked to the movie house they passed on their way to the café earlier. It was a big brick building with green shutters on it. **(2) **There was a long line in front of it.

"Ugh…why is the line so long? School starts tomorrow, don't people have to get ready?"

Roxas decided not to dignify that with a reply. "So what movie do you want to watch?"

"Let's watch that new reaaaally scary one, okay?"

Roxas felt the need to comment on that. Sora hated scary movies.

"But you'll get scared and want to sleep with me again."

"So?" replied Sora innocently.

"…Fine."

"Awshucks, Roxy! I knew you loved me!" came the reply.

Roxas tipped his head back and faced the sky. He suddenly caught a flash of red poking out from the roof of the movie building. When he blinked, it was gone just as fast. He frowned and said to Sora, "Hey, did you see – "

But he stopped, because he saw that his twin was staring slack-jawed at some guy about ten feet in front of them with silver hair.

"Roxas…" Sora whispered. "I think I'm in love."

Sora was gay as a unicorn. And proud of it. It was also easy for him to love and be loved. He didn't really think too deeply about things. Roxas both envied and pitied him for that. So for Sora to claim that it was love at first sight, it wasn't hard to believe.

"…Do you want to go talk to him?"

"Nah, I think I'll just watch him from here.

"You know that's kinda stalkerish right?"

Sora wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

--

When they finally got into the theater, Sora was so frightened of what was on the screen, he was nearly on Roxas' lap and hiding into his shoulder. Roxas thought the movie was really bad, like all horror movies. He thought that the creepy little boy should get a therapist and go to rehab for an addiction to raping people. But that was just his opinion.

They exited the theater when the movie was done with Sora just about sobbing on his shoulder.

"OHMYGOD that was so scary! I'm NEVER watching a scary movie again! LIKE, EVER!"

"Sora, you say that every time. And you keep watching them."

Sora pouted. "This time, I mean it! What if the little boy comes and rapes me?"

"I don't think a little boy will ever rape you. Sorry to disappoint," Roxas replied, nonplussed.

"I know, Rox, but he _might._ So I need to sleep with you tonight, okay?"

"But that won't protect you. For all you know, he could rape me too."

Sora looked shell-shocked at this piece of information. His big blue eyes widened dramatically. "NOOOO!" He launched himself on Roxas' back. "Go, my knight, go!" Sora started whacking Roxas's back. This was where Roxas got his muscle. He learned not to push Sora off, because he'd spring back up (no harm done) and cling even tighter than before.

As Roxas ran, he remembered that glimpse of red on the rooftop. He glanced back at it and he saw it was still there. But he had to turn around quickly because Sora was about to smack his head.

When they were rushing through the entrance, they came across Cloud and some tall brown haired guy wearing a slick leather jacket and a petite girl with short black hair.

"Hey Cloud!" exclaimed Sora. "Bye Cloud!" He continued as he was rushed by.

"Hi," said Roxas.

They ran around the corner with some difficulty. Cloud's companions watched them.

"Who're they?" asked Leon.

"They're my brothers."

"Cool. I like the little blond guy's lip ring," replied Yuffie.

--

"Roxy? I need to sleep with you after all…"

Roxas rolled his eyes.

--

The next day they woke up at 6:30, thanks to Sora's alarm clock. Right after, they were treated to a very colorful taste of Roxas's vocabulary.

They both dressed quickly, both in their usual styles.

"Sora! Do you _have_ to dress in baggy jeans?"

"Well, they're more comfortable than your poster child emo sexy jeans that you wear!"

Yes, Roxas was a fan of skinny jeans.

--

Roxas was at Rhapsody for lunch after an exhausting morning. He had math, science, and social studies. He hated those subjects and to make it worse, his teachers were crap. Well, not _really_, but he just liked to complain about them. Contrary to popular belief, Roxas actually did very well in school. That didn't stop him from hating certain subjects, though.

His school let them roam around for lunch, as long as they come back. Which they all do, most of the kids there were there because they wanted to. He had no idea where Sora or Namine were. Sora disappeared right when the bell rang.

Rhapsody was a comfortable place to hang out. It was very cozy and had a lot of couches placed against the windows on either side of the entrance, and some tables between.

He sat on one of the couches, sipping his tea, when suddenly ringing of bells came from the door. There was a very tall, skinny guy with vibrant red spiky longish hair coming into the shop. His hair reminded him of the red he saw on the rooftop last night. He didn't really look at his face, because he was too distracted with the red-ness.

When he could tear himself from the hair, the guy was already at the counter so he couldn't see the face. It was too bad. He wanted to see if his face was as unique his hair. And ask him if his hair was dyed…it can't be THAT red naturally…

Roxas was now looking at his clothes. It looked like the guy liked thrift stores. He had a blue scarf dotted with tiny fish, a dark khaki green jacket with miniscule skulls for buttons, another jacket thrown over his shoulder (did he really need two? It was technically still summer), a bright cerulean shirt underneath, and skin-tight black jeans. He also had on some really badass Doc Martens with electric blue laces. The combination of all the clothes was strange, but it worked. He looked like he was dressed for cold weather, but it was still very warm outside.

He finally glanced up from the redhead's outfit to see that the guy was staring right at him.

Roxas was sure that time stopped for a second. He had tattoos the shape of narrow upside-down triangles beneath each of his eyes. But that was not why Roxas stared. No, the reason was the eyes. The guy had bright green eyes that he couldn't even describe. They were green, but not any shade he'd ever seen before (at least on a person). They were beautiful. And they were staring straight at into his own blue eyes.

The guy had a strange expression on his face. When his coffee arrived, it broke the spell. He smirked at Roxas and left.

Roxas suddenly had a strange sensation that he wanted to know the redhead. All about him. What his name was, what he liked to do, his hobbies, whatever.

He vowed to himself that he'd come to this coffee shop everyday until he could see him again. He knew it was kind of OCD, there was something about those eyes…

Then he noticed that he had five more minutes to get to class. All the way in third district.

--

The next class was, by far, going to be his favorite. Art Class. For one, Namine was in the class with him and he liked art. They entered together and picked a seat in the back.

"So, Nam, how was your first day so far?" he asked as they sat down.

"Well, you know. School is school…" but he wasn't paying attention because just then, a certain redhead walked into the classroom.

Well. It looks like he doesn't have to go obsessively to the cafe at lunch anymore, then.

Roxas wasn't specifically gay, and he wasn't specifically straight either. No, he isn't asexual. He just believed that love was love, and when he found the right person, there should be no limits. Yeah, it was a little corny for someone like him, so that's why he decided to keep that little piece of information to himself.

Namine noticed that Roxas was spacing out a little on his side of the table. "Roxas? You home?"

"...What?"

"Nevermind. I guess you're lusting after your new crush of the year."

"Hey! No! What?" was his intelligent reply.

"That got your attention," laughed Namine. "Okay, let's talk later. We're starting." She looked pointedly at the teacher in the center of the room. (The inner most desks were arranged like a square with the teacher's desk as one of the sides, and the rest were like an octagon around it.) Roxas looked weirdly at the teacher (and he wasn't the only one). The teacher looked pretty young, but that wasn't why everyone stared. He had very fluffy pink hair and very blue eyes. He was also kind of buff and would look manly, if he didn't have pink hair. He guessed it was artistic license.

Eventually the class quieted down and they were ready to begin.

"Hello and welcome to Art. My name is Marluxia. You don't need to know my last name," started Mr. Pink Hair in a smooth, deep voice. "If you make fun of my hair, youm should know that there will not be good consequences. Also, this class is only enjoyable if you keep an open mind about it. Okay, let's get started."

He took an intricately designed glass bowl from the top of his desk that Roxas thought held candy in. Apparently it had little pieces of paper in them. Marluxia held out the bowl for the students so they could take a piece from it**. (3)** Roxas's paper said 'wind'. Wind?

"Okay class. What's on your paper is what you're going to draw for the rest of the year. Perfect it. Draw it in different ways. And no switching papers."

How the hell was he supposed to draw _wind_?

He took a look at Namine's paper. It said 'fire'. Fire. Okay, this is officially retarded. Namine is probably most non-fire person alive. And how was he supposed to draw wind?

For the first time, Roxas turned around to see who was behind him. He wanted to see if the other topics were as retarded as his.

He turned, spotting a familiar fish scarf…uh oh…looks like he found out where the redhead decided to sit.

He reluctantly looked up into the green eyes, which were of course looking directly at him.

"Well, hello there…"

______________________

**(1) My mom tells me this like everyday. Seriously.**

**(2) You know, that one house that you can jump on in the second district. I don't know if anyone remembers from KH1 or not…**

**(3) Okay, you might've recognized this already. I took this idea from the book Speak (except the art teacher in that uses a globe). I don't own! So don't sue me!**

**____________________  
**

_Sorry it was boring. But my brain farted and I have to stop there. Cliffhanger!_

_p.s. Axel's outfit is inspired by a pic on deviantArt called Autumn Akuroku by seisei. Just keep in mind it's not _exactly_ like that, 'cause the jacket's supposed to be shorter and the fish scarf and all. Anyway, check out the pic 'cause it's awesome! :D_


	4. Chatroom Creepy

**Hi people. Sorry for the wait. **

**I've been thinking to change the title of the story…I mean, it does work for the story, but that's not until wayyy later. What do you guys think?**

**Oh yeah, and remember that Roxas's school starts on a Thursday.**

_--_

_He turned, spotting a familiar fish scarf…uh oh…looks like he found out where the redhead decided to sit. _

_He reluctantly looked up into the green eyes, which were of course looking directly at him._

"_Well, hello there…"_

_--_

Roxas wasn't a particularly social person. In fact, you could say he was lacking in the social department. That was probably why instead of saying 'Hi' back like a normal person, he opted to reply with the intelligent answer of "Uhmmmm…" and turned back around, his heart beating unusually fast.

Beside him, Namine frowned and turned around to see what had gotten Roxas so unsettled. There was a redhead she'd seen around campus a few times. He was wearing a very unpleasant smirk by then, so Namine guessed that Roxas was just scared or something. She quickly threw out a nervous smile at him and turned back around.

"Alright class! Let's not waste any time. The first medium we're going to be using are watercolors. Go get some paper if you don't have any, and remember to bring a sketch book on Monday!" said Marluxia.

Roxas found himself incapable of moving for the moment. He sort of just sat there because he could feel the redhead's eyes on his back and was afraid to move. Namine quickly took the hint and ripped out a piece of paper from her ever-present sketchbook.

"Hurhrhnnnnn," was Roxas's way of thanks. Namine gave him a pencil to start sketching his first project and he started to draw swirls on his paper.

The whole class was spent like that. Namine would help him and he would only grunt in response and keep making swirls. When the bell finally, finally rang, Roxas could say that this was one of the most agonizing times of his life.

He was glad when he heard a rustle of movement from behind him telling him that the redhead left quickly. He relaxed and put away his swirl-filled paper.

Namine noticed how Roxas seemed to relax after the redhead left. She knew that he looked scary, but seriously, how could Roxas be that afraid of a person he just glanced at? She quickly came up with a plan.

"Roxas…we need to catch up more! Meet me at the fountain after school, okay?"

Roxas quickly froze up again. Namine was definitely going to try to take him on a soul-searching adventure that probably will end up with him spouting some embarrassing truth about him being terrified of giant mushrooms that are shaped like David Bowie. Or something.

"Yeah…I'll see you there, Nam."

His next class was Drama, and then English. At least his parents knew what electives he liked even if they didn't like _him_ (not that he'd admit he liked Drama, ohhh no.).

--

He walked into drama with some apprehension. After all, it was also a mixed class. However, when he scanned the crowded room, there seemed to be a shortage of kool-aid-red haired beanpoles in the class, so he was safe.

Roxas decided to sit somewhere in the corner and be a loner because, again, he's not a particularly social person. All of a sudden, he was wondering how he got friends like Hayner, Pence, and Olette in the first place.

When the bell rang signaling the start of class, the teacher was still nowhere to be seen. A minute later, Sora came in along with another guy with a strange mullet/mohawk combo that Roxas half recognized. Sora quickly spotted Roxas and went over to sit next to him. Mohawklet man sat in the only other available seat, the other side of him, and slumped down.

"Hey Roxas! How was—asdfads…" Roxas quickly shielded Sora's words from escaping because just then, a very scary and fake tanned man strode in the room.

He stopped at the desk in the front of the room and very suddenly put his boot on the desk. He surveyed them all with his golden eyes and started to speak.

"Hellloooooo clahss…I ahm Mr. Xemnas…" He walked briskly to the back of the room and thrust his boot onto Mohawklet's desk. "Wellllcome…to Dramaahhh."

Mr. Xemnas stopped to breathe quite loudly and proceeded to talk very slowly with big unnecessary hand gestures.

"This is thee only clahss where you can be as faaaabulous…" Here he got off of Mohawklet's desk (who was looking kind of scared) and started walking around the room. "…as you wahnt. Now please get into pahirs or groups of three as you prepare for your first ahct; a pahntomime. We need you to get in as much info about Dramaah as you cahn, so you cahn be faaahntahstic for the musical we're doing. Chop chop!"

Roxas and Sora immediately looked at each other. Of course they were going to be partners. So they just sat there and felt kind of sorry for the dirty blond guy that was sitting next to them while he was trying to get a partner. Eventually, though, everyone was paired up and didn't want a group of three so he returned alone to his seat.

"Um, hey, can I be in your group? Everyone doesn't want a group of three."

"Yeah, sure," chirped Sora. "I'm Sora. I'm 15, a sophomore. My location is Traverse Academy. My music likes are rock and pop. My hobbies are eating and sewing! Sorry if I'm a little chatroom creepy, but since we're friends now, you'll have to get used to it."

"Er...haha…okay…I'm Demyx…um…I'm 16, a junior…I listen to all types of music, and my hobbies are playing my guitar and swimming."

They both looked at Roxas. "Ow," He said, rubbing his side where Sora just jabbed him. "I'm Roxas, Sora's twin."

He looked at Demyx and Sora's expectant faces (well, mostly Sora's) and sighed. "I like to cook…"

"Great! Nice to meet you, Roxas!" exclaimed Sora and shaking Roxas's hand excitedly.

Mr. Xemnas clapped loudly. "Alright! Now, you have to make up a pahntomihme to do. For some examples, wehr goin tew watch me do a few. Yew should be able to guess what I'm dewing."

Mr. Xemnas walked, no, _strode_ to the center of the room. He started to put his hands in front of each other, as if he were pulling on a rope. He 'pulled' himself until he got to his desk, then he seemed to come across an invisible barrier. He stumbled and fell to the ground. Then he got up, dusted himself off, and did the 'I'm in a box.' He stopped after 3 seconds, and bowed.

"Thank yew! Thank yew! Now class, what was I doing?"

No one raised their hands.

"Really, I thought it was quite obvious. I was an intruding soldier into a booby-trapped castle."

Mr. Xemnas, apparently, was nuts.

-------

and that's that. review, please!

**andrea out.**


End file.
